Utilizator:Ooswesthoesbes/Ovetabiânã/swadesh/I
No English Română Ovetabiână Lèmbörgsj Adlibitână AFI 1 I eu yeu ich - jɛʊ̯ 2 thou tu tu doe - tu 3 he m'', she ''f el m'', ea ''f yel m''/''f hae m'', hèt ''f - jɛʊ̯ 4 we noi noi weer - noɪ̯ 5 you voi voi geer - woɪ̯ 6 they m''/''f ei m'', ele ''f yei m''/''f die m''/''f - jɛɪ̯ 7 this m''/''f acesta m'', aceasta ''f aceşt m''/''f deze m'', dees ''f - ʔa.ˈkɛʃt̚ 8 that acela m'', acea ''f aşelă m''/''f, aşa f'' dae ''m, die m'' - ʔa.ˈʃɛ.lə, ˈʔa.ʃa 9 here aici aitşi hie - ˈʔaɪ̯.tʃi 10 there acolo acolo dao, daer - ʔa.ˈko.lo 11 who cine cină wae - ˈki.nə 12 what ce că waat - kə 13 where unde undă wo - ˈʔun.də 14 when când când wen - kynd̚ 15 how cum cu, cum wie - ku, kum 16 not nu nu neet - nu 17 all tot toat al - toɐ̯t 18 many mulţi ''m, multe f'' multşă väöl, mäönich - ˈmuʊ̯.tʃə 19 some nişte nişte inkel - ˈniʃ.tɛ 20 few puţin putin, putşin wènnig - ˈpu.tin, ˈpu.tʃin 21 other alt ''m, altă f'' alt anger - ʔaʊ̯t 22 one unu, un ''m, una f'' un ein - ʔun 23 two doi ''m, două f'' doa ''m/''f'', doaiă f twei - doɐ̯, ˈdoɐ̯.jə 24 three trei trei drei - ts̝ɛɪ̯ 25 four patru patru veer - ˈpat.s̝u 26 five cinci tşenc vief - tʃɛŋ̥k 27 big mare mară groeat - ˈma.s̝ə 28 long lung lungă lank - ˈluŋ.gə 29 wide larg largă wied - ˈlar.gə 30 thick gros groă diek - groə̯ 31 heavy greu greuă zwaor - ˈgrɛ.wə 32 small mic mitşă klein - ˈmit.ʃə 33 short scurt şcurtă kórt - ˈʃxus̝.tə 34 narrow strâmt ştrâmbă smaal, nej - ˈʃts̝ym.β̞ə 35 thin slab, subţire şlauă dön - ˈʃl̥a.wə 36 woman femeie, muiere meiă wief - ˈmɛ.jə 37 man (adult male) bărbat bărbatşă weer - β̞ər.ˈβ̞at.ʃə 38 man (human being) om om miensj - ʔɔm 39 child copil copiă kindj - ˈko.pɪ̯ə 40 wife soţie, nevastă sotşă, nevaştă eichswief - ˈsɔt.ʃə, nɛ.ˈwaʃ.tə 41 husband soţ sotşă, ŭsbânt eichsweer - ˈsɔt.ʃə, ʔʌz.ˈβ̞yn̥t̚ 42 mother mamă mă moder - mə 43 father tată tă, tşoană vader - tə, ˈtʃoɐ̯.nə 44 animal vietate, animal mauă deer - ˈma.wə 45 fish peşte peştă visj - ˈpɛʃ.tə 46 bird pasăre psâră voeagel - ˈp̚sy.s̝ə 47 dog câine cuină hóndj - ˈkʊ̯i.nə 48 louse păduche pădâtşă loes - pə.ˈdyt.ʃə 49 snake şarpe şaşpă slang - ˈʃaʃ.pə 50 worm vierme viermă wórm - ˈwɪ̯ɛs̝.m̥ə 51 tree arbore, copac aubră tèr, boum - ˈʔaʊ̯.β̞r̩ə 52 forest pădure auăştă bósj - ˈʔa.wəʃ.tə 53 stick băţ bŭtşă stek - ˈβ̞ʌt.ʃə 54 fruit fruct fructă vröch - ˈfs̝uk̚.tə 55 seed sămânţă, grăunte şmânt, grŭăndă zaod - ʃm̥yn̥t̚, ˈgrʌə̯n.də 56 leaf frunză frunşă louf, blaad - ˈfs̝uɲ̥.ʃə 57 root rădăcină dâtşă root - ˈdyt.ʃə 58 bark scoarţă şcoartşă sjórsj, bas - ˈʃxoɐ̯s̝.tʃə 59 flower floare floară, lânt bloom - ˈfl̥oɐ̯.s̝ə 60 grass iarbă yerbă graas - ˈjɛr.β̞ə 61 rope sfoară, frânghie, coardă şoară, coardă tów - ˈʃoɐ̯.s̝ə, ˈkoɐ̯r.də 62 skin pile pilă huud - ˈpi.lə 63 meat carne carnă vleisj - ˈkas̝.n̥ə 64 blood sânge sângă blood - ˈsyŋ.gə 65 bone os oaşcă bein, knaok - ˈʔʊ̯aʃ.xə 66 fat grăsime crâşpă vèt - ˈks̝yʃ.pə 67 egg ou ouă ei, egk - ˈʔo.wə 68 horn corn coarnă hórn - ˈkoɐ̯s̝.n̥ə 69 tail coadă cuitşă stert - ˈkʊ̯it.ʃə 70 feather pană, fulg pŭlcă vaeder - ˈpʌʊ̯.kə 71 hair păr pâră haor - ˈpy.s̝ə 72 head cap captă kóp, houf - ˈkap̚.tə 73 ear ureche ârşă oear - ˈʔys̝.ʃə 74 eye ochi oatşiă, ŏşă oug - ˈʔʊ̯at.ʃɪ̯ə, ˈʔɔ.ʃə 75 nose nas nasă naas - ˈna.sə 76 mouth gură botşă móndj - ˈβ̞ɔt.ʃə 77 tooth dinte dintă tandj - ˈdin̥.tə 78 tongue limbă limbă tóng - ˈlim.β̞ə 79 fingernail unghie ungilă nagel - ʔuŋ.ˈgi.lə 80 foot laba piciorului peă voot - pɛə̯ 81 leg picior petşoră bein - pɛt.ˈʃo.s̝ə 82 knee genunchi gnouă kneen - ˈgno.wə 83 hand mână meă, mână handj - mɛə̯, ˈmy.nə 84 wing aripă tşâbă vläögel - ˈtʃy.β̞ə 85 belly burtă, vintre, pântece bârtsă, veă boek - ˈβ̞ys̝.tsə, wɛə̯ 86 guts maţe, măruntaie teşpă derm - ˈtɛʃ.pə 87 neck gât gânt nak - gynt̚ 88 back spate, spinare şpinată, şpară rögk - ʃpi.ˈna.tə, ˈʃpa.s̝ə 89 breast piept tşâtşă bórs - ˈtʃyt.ʃə 90 heart inimă cordă, şirtşă hert - ˈkɔr.də, ˈʃis̝.tʃə 91 liver ficat yetră laever - ˈjɛt.s̝ə